


So... We Just Did That

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, dragonslayer, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Jaune has his world rocked and is not quite sure what to do about it





	So... We Just Did That

Jaune stared up at the ceiling. Sweat clung to his naked body and he felt tingly all over. “Wow.”

Yang jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. “Yup.”

“So… we just did that…” Jaune said, still not moving.

“Yup.” The sound of running water and teeth brushing echoed from the bathroom. “It’s sex, vomit boy, it’s what people who date do”

“I’m not sure if I can feel my legs.” It was more he did not want to move, although what Yang had done to him at the end had felt like Heaven. “I just feel so great.”

“Oum, you make it sound like you’ve never had sex before.”

The sudden silence was awkward.

“Fuck, Jaune, please tell me I was not your first.” The water ran again before Yang appeared in the doorway, still nude. “I thought you at least got it on with Pyrrha.”

He shook his head. “No, she prefers women, like Weiss or your sister…”

Yang snorted, and laughed. “Well, at least we know she has good taste. So, your first time eh, was it everything you wanted it to be?”

“I want you to marry me.” He smiled, but a part of him liked that idea.

“Marriage isn’t all about sex, Jaune, there are other parts to it as well.” She sat on the edge of the bed, and poked at his feet. They flexed and Jaune giggled. “See, your feet are fine, I expect you to make a full recovery.” Her fingers moved up his leg.

Jaune sat up, ticklish as he shooed Yang’s fingers away. “Hey, I was basking here.” His smile gave way to a laugh. “So, since it’s my first time, what do we do next?”

“Hmm, I always prefer a bath, and-” she leaned over and sniffed his shoulder before kissing his neck”-you are starting to smell. Do you also have another set of sheets?” Her eyes went to the wet spot visible now that Jaune moved off it.

“Nope, just the one set, should I have another?” Jaune asked, confused. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yang pulled Jaune off the bed and pulled the sheets off the bed. “You should always have two sets just in case, and what, did you plan on sleeping on that after I left?”

“Well, I thought you might stay the night…”

Yang blinked. “Okay, Jaune, I know you’re new at this, but those sheets are fairly dirty now, and I’m questioning when you last washed them.”

“Back when my sisters visted,” he said, with misplaced pride.

“Jaune, Oum, that was fucking eight months ago.” Yang stood up and back away from the bed. “Listen, I’m going to shower and go back to my dorm. Wash these, and I don’t know, you can stay over with me tonight.” She frowned. “This is why I should only ever have people fuck in my bed.” Gathering her clothes, she walked into the bathroom. The lock snapped shut behind her.

Jaune frowned, but gathered up the sheets and blankets. He slipped on a pair of old sweats and a mostly clean shirt before placing it all in a basket.

The door to the bathroom opened and Yang poked her head out. “Oi, vomit boy?”

He turned, raising an eyebrow at her. “Yeah?”

“Since you got these all wet, wash them too.” She flung a ball of cloth at his head. It smacked his forehead and fell into the basket. It was the panties she had been wearing.

“I want those back, clean, but till then I guess I won’t be wearing anything else.” Yang winked and closed the door.

Jaune skipped as he went into the laundry room.


End file.
